


The Return

by 221A_brina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, PTSD John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221A_brina/pseuds/221A_brina
Summary: Inspired by and takes place at the beginning of "A Study in Pink" during the opening scenes with John's nightmare and session with his therapist.





	

Night terrors plague me.  
War invades my night, my dreams.  
No rest. Weary. Anguished.  
Pain. Real and phantom  
brings me to shuddering consciousness.  
Wrenching, sweating, convulsive tremors.  
This is no trip to the cinema, it’s real.  
It was. They were.  
I couldn’t save…  
couldn’t…  
I’m hit!  
They got me.  
THEY saved me.  
My mates –  
The ones who are left.  
Grief. Torment. Sorrow. Tears.  
Stop. Stop this.

Civilian life. Quiet. No strife.  
Aimless. Directionless. Drifting. Vagrant. Desultory.  
Present… but apart.

Blog… sure. Open laptop, stare at screen.  
Lather, rinse, repeat.  
“Still has trust issues.”  
Really? Doesn’t take a shrink to figure that.  
Integrate? Rejoin? Conform?  
Society… daily life…  
What’s my mission? My purpose?  
“Nothing to report, sir.”  
Nothing happens to me.


End file.
